


A Slightly New Way of Communication

by Sansinger



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dating, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Kissing, also a probably not-very accurate showcase of being drunk, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: Snowy night, some warm food, and a little good old awkwardness.
Relationships: Kumoi Ichirin/Mononobe no Futo
Kudos: 6





	A Slightly New Way of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> San, making the shortest fics for her self-proclaimed underrated ships since 2020.

"Oh gods, I should not be drinking this much…"

Ichirin slapped her hand against the wooden table, setting her cup down right by her elbow. She leaned over, cold wind blowing past into the stand. Mystia didn't flinch, busy away cleaning up behind the counter.

"Oh, it surely can't be bad as thou make it to be! I'm feeling just fine, I had as much!"

"Futo, you say that every time."

Futo laughed, slipping off her hat into her freezing hands. The only source of heat on this cold winter night was the fire of the kitchen at the stand- still not nearly enough to keep warm, though. A few snowflakes dangled from the sky to the ground with a dance, showing signs of a more serious storm to come by morning.

"Yawn, it's getting late. Unzan and the others must be waiting for me. How long have we been out? An hour? Three? It's hard to keep track without a moon to see…"

"Oh, take care! This one's on me, thou deserves it."

Mystia warmly smiled, leaning over the counter herself to join in. "I'll say, you two are welcome any time! Pleasure to be serving folks from the temples. And Ichirin, say hi to Kyouko for me! We really need to stage a new practice date."

"Don't worry, I got you."

Ichirin adjusted her hood, keeping it warm around her neck for the cold outside. She got up, taking a moment to stretch out her legs, walking briskly away. It wasn't very far, only a few yards paces, before she heard the sound of rushed footsteps.

"Ah, come to walk with me?"

"I wouldn't want to waste I still have away from thou," Futo commented, rolling down her large, baggy sleeves. "Both our temples are far off."

Ichirin nodded, slowing her pace down to match more closely with Futo's. The snow had created a thin, crunchy layer on the soft ground, not nearly an issue but noticeable. The two kept their walk in silence for a short bit- they let the presence of the other do any speaking.

"I must say, it's always fun to have you around!" Ichirin said, averting her gaze to the side onto the ground. "I wouldn't often compliment a Taoist in the past, but even with such a, well, past full of conflict I do genuinely enjoy you as a person."

"It's not hard for me to see!" Futo grinned, using her ever-trademarked wide smile. 

"Yeah! I'm sure I can find some more time to do things with you with. I'm just glad you can agree the one who always had to be on watch to stop you is likeable!"

"Oh? I was talking about how I know I'm cute and enjoyable!"

"Ah, you...you're cute when you get like that."

Ichirin wrapped her arms around Futo, tight as a scarf, nearly close enough to bring the Taoist into a hug. Futo stood in an awkward motionless silence for a second, just letting Ichirin do her grasping, before she actually responded.

Arms locking in Ichirin's, head right up against her chest, the snowfall began to get heavier. Nothing close to a blizzard, but noticeable to anyone. The two would have to get going or risk being caught in the further snowfall. Too soon, too soon…

Ichirin let go, her blushing slightly noticeable. "Well, it's been good to see you, Futo. But before the snow starts pouring down, we should head home."

"We'll organize another get-together- just a little date- later, right?"

"Mhm! I think we already made one for next week by Misty Lake, I'll see you then."

_ Did Futo just say date? _

"Okay then, bye!" Fur exclaimed, turning around and getting into position to run off into the snow.

That is, before near immediately turning back around.

"Well, I should say one more thing before we take leave…."

_ Kiss _ .

The Taoist bolted off.

Ichirin held her fingers over her lips. Did….did that just happen? For a split second she swore her friend Futo had just kissed her out of seemingly nowhere and... _ oh.  _ Maybe I should change that- for a split second she swore her girlfriend Futo has just kissed her out of seemingly nowhere. Or was she? Wait, did the snow just get thicker on the ground? Ichirin hadn't even been paying attention! 

Now the effects really set in. She swore she could still feel Futo on her lips...but that aside, it was time to head home. Even if that was an odd encounter, Ichirin had to just guess she would follow up tomorrow.

"That Futo sure has a way."

It was probably the sake. But either didn’t care. 


End file.
